Juntas por siempre
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: "¿Puedo confiar en ti?" "Claro, después de todo somos mejores amigas ¿no?"... parecía la amistad perfecta, pero tras ello había un gran secreto y eso mismo termino en una tragedia, lo pero es que la traición vino de quien menos se podía imaginar
1. Introducción

**_Introducción: Conociendo tu futuro_**

Eran casi las 7:30 de la noche, dos jóvenes con uniformes caminaban por un callejón en busca de un puesto al que habían ido días atrás. Ambas no parecían mayores de 17 años y se veía que eran muy buenas amigas, ambas vestían una falda azul a cuadros, blusas blancas y tenis en colores rosa y azul claro , una de ellas tenia su cabello violeta recogido en dos coletas bajas y la otra de largo cabello color rubio claro y ondulado lo llevaba suelto sobre sus hombros cayendo hasta su cintura, sus nombres eran Yukari y Mayu respectivamente.

—Mayu-chan, ¿cuánto falta? me has hecho correr demasiado—preguntó Yukari entre jadeos.

—Lo siento Yukari-chan, pero ya llegamos— respondió Mayu con una gran sonrisa.

—Menos mal, creí que mis pulmones explotarían si me hacías seguir corriendo así—.

—No te quejes, mejor considéralo como algo de ejercicio y eso no te viene mal— dijo mientras la veía tratar de recuperar el aliento.

—Ja ja, muy graciosa, pero no lo necesito… además, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?— preguntó Yukari al ver la puerta del pequeño local.

—Oh, vine por unas fotos, las necesito para el álbum—contestó mientras abría la puerta del lugar.

— ¿Fotos? —preguntó Yukari con extrañeza —pero el cartel de la entrada dice que es una tienda de brujería, ya sabes, de magia y cosas así—dijo mientras entraba con Mayu.

—Esotérica, amiga no confundas—le corrigió mientras buscaba al dueño del lugar.

—Como sea, pero respóndeme—.

—Pues aunque suene raro el señor también tiene un pequeño estudio para revelar fotografías y considerando que ya no es tan usual encontrar esos servicios decidí aprovechar— respondió Mayu tranquilamente.

—Claro… y a todo esto, ¿dónde está el dichoso hombre? —preguntó al ver tan solitario el establecimiento.

—Buenas noches señoritas— escucharon una voz tras ellas. La voz era de un hombre de más o menos 50 años y que vestía las típicas vestimentas japonesas además de una cinta atada a su frente. —Supongo que vienes por tus fotos— dijo dirigiéndose a Mayu y entregándole un sobre color crema —tienes un talento en lo que se refiere a la fotografía— comentó con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea para tanto, son solo fotos comunes y corrientes— dijo mientras guardaba el sobre en su bolso violeta.

El hombre solo sonrió. —Puede ser, pero a mí me parecieron muy lindas… sabes, hay algo en tu aura que me llama la atención y por ello te ofrezco algo: ¿te gustaría que conocer más de tu destino? — pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Claro, sería bueno ver que me depara la vida— contestó Mayu feliz.

— ¿Segura?, este tipo me da miedo…— le susurró Yukari.

—Vamos Yukari, no nos tomará demasiado—.

—Pues vengan, acomódense en los sillones, y por cierto, esto es gratis algo asi como un servicio incluido por lo de tus fotos — comentó mientras las dirigía a la pequeña mesita donde tenía unas velas.

Cada una se hinco en un pequeño sillón cuadrado que estaban frente a la mesita, aparte de la velas percibieron un olor a incienso y vieron la rustica decoración del lugar que de algún modo resultaba acogedora. El hombre se hallaba del otro lado de la mesa recitando lo que parecían ser rezos, luego de unos minutos tomo las cartas y se dirigió a Mayu. —Muy bien jovencita, lo que yo voy a hacer es un poco distinto a lo que se considera la típica lectura de cartas, en este caso yo simplemente pondré unas cuantas cartas boca abajo en la mesa y tú debes elegir una, después de eso yo la tomare y podré leer lo que el destino te tiene preparado— dicho esto tomo unas seis cartas y las colocó como había mencionado —Toma una— le indicó.

Mayu sin pensarlo demasiado, eligió justo la que estaba en el centro y sin verla se la entregó.

—Oh pero que tenemos aquí, la carta del niño ángel— dijo el hombre con alegría —según lo que veo un evento único esta por suceder… veo que tienes planes muy interesantes y prometedores, pero según lo que me dice la carta, eso posiblemente no suceda… a menos que cambies los sucesos que ahora están frente a ti, en ese caso debes volverte más atenta y observadora para descifrar los misterios y problemas que te anteponga el destino, pero más que nada, debes saber percibir las verdaderas intenciones de algunas personas ya que en caso contrario la oscuridad que percibo en tu camino lograra atraparte— comento mientras le entregaba la carta.

—Supongo que eso es bueno…— dijo Mayu algo confundida —¿y para que me entrega la carta?— preguntó.

—Ya te dije lo que vi, pero falta algo, y eso es que debes susurrarle tu mayor anhelo a la carta… eso será importante al momento que suceda lo que te conté— dijo tranquilamente.

Mayu tomo la carta y la vio por un momento — ¿mi mayor anhelo?... ya tengo una buena amiga y felicidad, no sé si enserio necesito algo más… tal vez solo alejar a ciertas personas egoístas, o mejor dicho, ya no volver a cruzarme con gente así, pero sé que es imposible…— cuando alzó la vista vio que el hombre ya no se encontraba, solo vio a Yukari de pie cerca de la salida.

—Mayu ya vámonos, enserio que ese hombre me da cosa… además, esa predicción fue rara, yo creo que solo te dijo tonterías— reprochó Yukari.

—O-ok, ya vayamos a tomar el autobús…— contestó todavía algo extrañada por lo sucedido, se levantó del cojín y con Yukari se dirigió a la salida.

Luego de irse el hombre apareció nuevamente y tomó la carta que Mayu había dejado sobre el cojín. —No hay que temer, el destino ya está preparando algo…— dijo mientras ponía la carta junto con una foto de Mayu, la cual tomó antes de entregarle el paquete, y las colocó en lo que parecía un pequeño altar —…solo hay que saber esperar— concluyó con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Ok, aqui regrese con una nueva historia :D (no me basta complicarme con las otras 4 ono) pero esta surgió en base a una pelicula coreana que vi y de la cual no recuerdo nombre c': solo que yo a mi historia le agregare o modificare cosas que a mi parecer hubieran estado geniales en la pelicula :3 ya llevo casi cinco capitulos y probablemente sea el primer fic que termine por lo cual lo mas seguro es que actualize seguido n.n hasta el proximo capitulo :3 por cierto, lo tuve que resubir por que se me olvido cambiar el subtitulo, este no es capitulo como tal mas bien es una introducción ya apartir del otro es capitulo uno c:_

_Nota:__ Capitulo resubido ya que me edite un parrafo, no fue gran cosa pero lo hize por que me gusto como sonaba la narracion en esa parte a comparación de la anterior :3_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo I: Valiosa amistad_**

Al día siguiente, ambas se encontraban en clase de historia, Yukari tomaba apuntes pero Mayu se veía distraída incluso adormilada, cosa que para la profesora no pasó desapercibido.

— ¡Mayu-san! ¿acaso se estaba durmiendo en mi clase?— le llamó la atención mientras cruzaba los brazos —sabe muy bien que no me gustan esas actitudes en mi clase—.

— ¿Eh? amm… no… y-yo solo estaba leyendo Luka-sensei— se excusó la joven.

—Espero que si, no me haga sacarla a dar vueltas en la pista de atletismo ni mucho menos reportarla con el director— le advirtió con una mirada severa para luego retomar la clase.

Mayu solo asintió e hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, tomo su libreta y empezó a escribir lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

—Mayu, ¿estas bien? — preguntó Yukari quien estaba sentada a lado de ella y observaba como con algo de torpeza su amiga trataba de escribir.

—Si, solo que no dormir bien…— respondió todavía algo agitada.

—En ese caso ¿por qué no volteas a verme?— preguntó nuevamente al ver a mantenía su vista fija en el cuaderno. —Otra vez los problemas ¿verdad? —.

Mayu no respondió, solo volteo a verla y eso bastó como respuesta para Yukari pues vio cómo su amiga tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados y rojos, esa era la señal más obvia del por qué se había desvelado, de nuevo por culpa de un cretino que no la valoraba lo suficiente.

— ¿Es muy obvio verdad?—preguntó mientras volvía la vista de nuevo al pizarrón —pero esta es la última vez que me vez así… te lo juro, él ya fue borrado de mi vida— dijo tratando de sonar un poco más alegre.

Yukari solo sonrió como muestra de apoyo, confiaba en que era cierto y ella había hecho lo mejor —no te preocupes, pronto todo estará mejor— susurró mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Mayu sonrió por las palabras de su amiga y continuó escribiendo, luego de veinte minutos sonó el timbre y los alumnos empezaron a salir, justo cuando ellas se dirigían a la puerta la profesora las llamó.

—Señoritas Yuzuki y Kimura, ¿podrían acompañarme a mi oficina?— dijo mientras salía del salón —es para hablar sobre detalles académicos—.

Ambas asintieron y salieron tomadas de las manos hacia la oficina de la profesora.

Mientras, otras dos chicas de nombres SeeU y Mizki seguían en el salón y observaron aquella curiosa acción de las jóvenes.

—Oye, ¿ya viste que esas dos siempre están muy juntas?— preguntó SeeU.

—Sí, hasta para ser amigas me parece muy raro—respondió Mizki.

—Lo sé, ¿crees que tengan algo mas que amistad?—.

—Ni idea, pero la verdad son muy raras— dijo Mizki con una mueca de disgusto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto Yukari y Mayu habían llegado a la oficina de la profesora y esta les indicó en entraran. —Siéntense por favor—les dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellas —solo esperaremos a su otro compañero y hablaremos—.

Luego de un par de minutos alguien abrió la puerta, era un joven de la misma edad de las chicas, su nombre era León, pero apenas entró y fue visto por Mayu hizo que la joven cambiara su dulce semblante por uno mas serio además de una mueca de desagrado.

—Muy bien, supongo que saben el motivo por el que los mande a llamar ¿verdad?— hablo la profesora mientras tomaba unas hojas de su escritorio.

Todos asintieron y Yukari aprovechó para decir algo. —Si es por lo que imagino, déjeme decirle que agradezco el que nos tome en consideración para algo tan importante—.

—No hay que agradecer señorita Yuzuki, ustedes se lo han ganado y espero lo sepan aprovechar— dijo mientras a cada uno le entregaba un folder que contenían unas hojas engrapadas. —Lo que les acabo de entregar son hojas de recomendación que la escuela ha decidido darles debido a sus excelentes calificaciones, ustedes son los tres mejores estudiantes que tenemos y creemos que esta es una excelente forma de recompensarles por sus dedicación y esfuerzo. Estas hojas son, en específico, una recomendación para una de las mejores universidades de Japon, la Universidad Estatal de Tokio para ser más precisos, solo deben llenar unos cuantos datos y entregármelas a finales del semestre para enviarlas, pero hay algo mas, solo uno de ustedes será aceptado asi que les recomiendo mantener su excelente nivel académico, y sobres todo, mucha suerte— finalizó mientras abría la puerta para que salieran, pero detuvo a Mayu por unos instantes —por cierto señorita Kimura, espero que el incidente de hace rato ya no se repita, usted es de mis mejores alumnos y solo espero responsabilidad y compromiso de su parte ¿entendido?—.

Mayu asintió y salió junto con Yukari, justo cuando tomaban camino hacia la cafetería una voz llamó la atención de ambas.

—Hey, aun usas el collar ¿verdad?— preguntó León quien estaba unos metros atrás y que señalaba el collar de un corazón color carmín que colgaba del cuello de Mayu.

Mayu volteó todavía con su expresión seria y caminó hacia él, tomo el collar y se lo arrancó para luego lanzárselo a la cara. — ¡Toma tu basura— gritó mientras regresaba con Yukari y alejarse lo más rápido que pudieron.

Yukari estuvo observando a Mayu en silencio durante todo el trayecto pero le dedicó una sonrisa como forma de felicitación por lo que habia hecho, al llegar a la cafetería tomaron unas bandejas para servirse algo y luego ir a sentarse, ya estando en la mesa Yukari finalmente habló. —Oye, estuvo bueno lo que le hiciste a ese tarado, pero en tu lugar también lo hubiese golpeado y aun así no sería suficiente— rio mientras mordía una galleta.

Mayu, quien había estado inexpresiva desde hace rato finalmente soltó una risa por el comentario de su amiga. —Lo sé y posiblemente lo hubiese abofeteado… pero no se me ocurrió hasta que ya estábamos lejos de él— dijo mientras jugaba con los palillos.

—No importa, si quieres a la próxima yo lo golpeo— sugirió Yukari con una gran sonrisa.

Mayu solo una risa por el ofrecimiento de su amiga —supongo que tendré que aceptar, es preferible que lo golpees a él en lugar de a mi— dijo con una sonrisa pero luego bajo la mirada y su sonrisa se esfumó —ahora me siento rara sin tener un collar, creo que me comprare uno— suspiró.

Yukari rápidamente busco algo en el bolsillo de su falda y sin abrir la palma de su mano extendió su brazo hacia Mayu —quizás no… pensaba darte esto en otro momento, pero me parece que ahorita es mejor— dijo con algo de entusiasmo en su voz.

— ¿Y qué es? ¿no me harás adivinar, verdad? — preguntó con mirada acusadora.

Yukari negó con la cabeza —nop, solo cierra los ojos y la cuenta de tres los abres de nuevo y veras tu regalo ¿si?—.

Mayu obedeció y se cubrió los ojos —Ok, 1… 2… ¡3!— en cuanto los abrió descubrió un collar plateado del que colgaba la figurita de un gato negro con unas pequeñas piedritas azules como ojos, fue tanta su emoción que incluso contuvo un pequeño gritillo. —Yukari ¡es hermoso! ¿cómo sabias que es el que quería?— exclamó mientras tomaba el collar para verlo con más detenimiento.

—No fue muy difícil, tu expresión cuando lo viste en la tienda me basto para entender— respondió mientras tomaba nuevamente el collar y se levantaba para colocárselo.

— ¿Tan obvia fui?— rio con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas —bueno, ya no importa… solo muchas gracias por este detalle, en serio, es hermoso y sin duda que te lo recompensare luego—.

Yukari le colocó el collar y Mayu siguió viéndolo con una gran sonrisa. —Listo, ahora tienes algo mucho más lindo que la basura esa que te habia dado ese idiota— dijo Yukari mientras la abrazaba.

—Tienes razón… esto es mucho mas valioso, en especial porque me lo dio una persona que enserio me quiere—.

En ese instante sonó el timbre y ambas se dirigieron nuevamente a clases.

* * *

_Y aqui esta el capitulo 1, el otro era introduccion pero ya corregi eso c: en fin, creo que este fic sera el que actualize mas rapido ya que es el que llevo mas avanzado :D aunque me siento extraña de hacer capitulos "cortos" x.x como sea, el punto es que sera de los primero que termine y eso me alegra :3 aun asi ya tengo mas o menos algo de los otros fics asi que tan abandonados no los dejo. Bueno no se me ocurre otra cosa solo que si les gusta dejen reviews y nadamas :P hasta el proximo cap n.n_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo II: Sorpresa_**

Habían pasado unas semanas y todo parecía estar en normalidad y calma, las mismas típicas actividades: ir a clases, cumplir con los deberes y pasar algo de tiempo entre amigas, así es como era la vida de las dos jóvenes pero eso pronto cambiaria. En los últimos días Yukari había notado algo extraño en su amiga Mayu quien casi no comía, se le veía preocupada e incluso el curioso incidente durante la clase de educación física en la cual esta empezó a sentirse mal y tuvo que ir de improviso a un pequeño arbusto para vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

Un día cuando recién empezaba la jornada escolar, Yukari deslizo con cautela un papelillo hasta la mesa contigua donde estaba Mayu. "Oye ¿sucede algo?" tenía escrito el papelillo con tinta violeta. "No, ¿Por qué preguntas?" le contesto con tinta anaranjada. "Mayu, no me mientas, te he visto actuar raro estos días, sabes que no te juzgaré" le escribió, luego de varios minutos esperando respuesta, Mayu finalmente contestó "Ok, tienes razón… pero no te lo diré de esta forma, te lo contare después de la clase de deportes, pero debes mantenerlo en secreto".

— ¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿Qué están haciendo?— les llamó el profesor de matemáticas.

—Nada, repasábamos los ejercicios— contestaron al unísono.

— ¿Seguras?, yo las vi haciendo otra cosa—.

—Si, sensei—.

—Eso espero, ya saben lo que hago con los estudiantes distraídos y no me gustaría incluirlas a ustedes también ¿entendido?— advirtió mientras volvía a escribir al pizarrón.

—No sucederá de nuevo Kiyoteru-sensei— se disculparon.

La clase continuó con normalidad y en un momento Yukari tomó la mano de Mayu como señal de apoyo por lo que fuera que le dijera, esta solo volteó a verla y asintió como señal a que le confiaría su secreto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luego de un par de clases más, finalmente llegó la hora de la clase de deportes y todas las chicas fueron a cambiarse en los vestidores, todas menos Mayu, ya iban alistadas con sus shorts y playeras deportivas y se dirigían a la cancha para jugar un partido de soccer, apenas llegaron se formaron y dos de ellas, Yukari y Seeu elegirían quien iría a su respectivo equipo.

— ¡Hey! ¿y por qué ella no está aquí?— reprochó Seeu al ver que Mayu iba con calma a sentarse en una banca algo alejada de la cancha.

—No lo sé, ¿quizás por qué el profesor le permitió no entrar a la clase?— contestó Yukari con sarcasmo.

—Pero ¿por qué?, no por ser una "cerebrito" le da derecho a saltarse clases— volvió a reprochar pero con mas molestia.

— ¿Y a ti en que te afecta?, mejor preocúpate por lo que tu hagas. Si ella no tomara esta clase es porque no se siente bien y el profesor se lo permitió— le dijo mientras la veía con odio.

SeeU solo se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta donde estaba Mizki.—Como digas, seguro solo son tonterías—.

Mizki volteó a verlas y se limitó a susurrar algo —locas enfermas…— esto al perecer solo fue escuchado por SeeU que volteó igualmente a verlas con desprecio para luego irse junto con Mizki y otras chicas hasta el otro lado de la cancha.

—Vaya par de tontas— dijo Yukari con fastidio.

—Solo ignóralas, buscan molestarnos pero no les daremos el gusto de que nos vean así— habló Mayu desde la banca.

—Lo sé, bueno mejor olvidémoslo— dijo mientras volvía a sonreír —voy a jugar de este lado así que no te dejare tan sola, pero ¿crees estar bien? ¿no necesitas ir a la enfermería o algo?— pregunto con algo de preocupación.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes… te veo en un rato— dijo Mayu con una sonrisa.

En ese momento comenzó el partido de soccer, el juego empezó bien y se desarrollaba como cualquier otro juego de las clases, luego de media hora el marcador favorecía en gran medida al equipo de Yukari, cosa que por lo visto ya estaba enfadando a SeeU hasta que su molestia la hizo tomar el balón y lo lanzó con furia hacia la peli morada y con tan mala suerte que el balón termino por pegarle en la cabeza, cosa que la hizo caer al suelo aturdida.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es falta!— gritó Mayu molesta desde la banca.

— ¿Eso crees?— preguntó SeeU con tono desafiante.

—Sí, ¡si lo es!— resopló mientras corría hacia la cancha para ver cómo se encontraba su amiga que ya estaba siendo ayudada por otra compañera de nombre Mew.

—Oye, yo no te veo tan "enferma"— comentó SeeU mientras tomaba nuevamente el balón.

Yukari, quien con algo de dificultad se sentó en el pasto tratando de recuperarse, intervino de inmediato —déjala en paz, solo se acercó a ver si tu tonta imprudencia de niña tonta no me daño de gravedad—.

—Si, si, como digas… a decir verdad, yo la veo muy bien y hasta me parece que puede jugar sin problema— dijo SeeU con un falso tono de modestia.

En ese instante Mizki sacó una bolsa con balones y con una mirada burlona gritó: — ¡hora de jugar!—. Apenas lo dijo ella, SeeU y otras chicas de su equipo tomaron los balones y empezaron a lanzarlos contra Mayu.

La rubia de inmediato trató de cubrirse del improvisado ataque, sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó la atención de Yukari pues notó que en lugar de usar ambas manos para tratar de esquivar los balones, usaba una para cubrirse el vientre cosa que la hizo levantarse, todavía algo mareada, e ir hacia ella.

— ¡Ya paren!— gritaban otras chicas al ver la escena.

— ¡Son unas idiotas!— exclamó Yukari mientras tomaba a Mayu del brazo y salían a toda velocidad del lugar, con rapidez la dirigió hacia la pequeña sala de descanso que se localizaba en una de las esquinas de la biblioteca donde habían unos cuatro sillones pequeños y dos futones cerca de la pared, se supone que aquel pequeño espacio servía para ir a relajarse, pero ya que casi nadie venia Yukari lo aprovecho como el lugar indicado para hablar.

—Oye, no debimos salir así ¿y si nos castigan?, además, así como estabas no debiste levantarte tan rápido— replicó Mayu.

—En este momento eso me da igual, además, podemos decir que me llevaste a la enfermería ¿o qué? ¿acaso querías seguir siendo atacada con balones?—.

Mayo negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada algo apenada.

—Hey, no te pongas así— dijo Yukari mientras la tomaba de los hombros —además, después de lo que vi creo que ya no podía esperar por una explicación, necesito saber que te sucede así que mejor ya cuéntame que te pasa—.

Mayu alzó nuevamente la vista pero se le veía asustada —Yukari… tengo miedo— dijo casi en susurros.

— ¿Miedo? ¿por qué? ¿¡Acaso León te hizo algo!?— exclamó con gran enojo —¡ese maldito!, ya vera como le va-…— en ese momento Mayu le interrumpió.

—No, no te preocupes… él ya ni me dirige la palabra— dijo rápidamente para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa Mayu?, por favor ya dime, sabes que no te juzgaré— dijo Yukari mientras la hacia sentarse en uno de los sillones a lado de ella. Mayu soltó un suspiro y de uno de los bolsos de su falda saco una hoja con varios dobleces, se la entregó a Yukari y espero a que la leyera antes de poder decir algo.

Yukari se extrañó por eso, sin embargo tomó la hoja y le desdobló con cuidado para poder leer su contenido, apenas la abrió vio un sello medico por lo que parecía ser algo así como la hoja de unos análisis sanguíneos, la mayoría de las cosas eran cosas con tecnicismos médicos por lo cual no les prestó atención, en lo único que se fijo fue en unas letras destacadas con tinta roja, "positivo" era lo que decían dichas palabras lo cual dejo atónita a la joven.

—Mayu… ¿es enserio?— preguntó aun incrédula.

—Si, me enteré hace menos de una semana… estoy embarazada…— dijo bajando el volumen de voz.

—Supongo que el padre es "él" ¿verdad?— preguntó Yukari nuevamente.

—Si, es León…— respondió.

— ¿Y… lo sabe? ¿o se lo piensas decir? —preguntó mientras volvía a doblar la hoja.

—Se lo dije apenas me entere, enloqueció y… me dijo que "acabara" con el asunto— contestó con tristeza.

—"Acabar" osea, ¿abortar? ¡Grandísimo imbécil!.. ¿Cómo se le ocurre tan siquiera el pensarlo?— exclamó —no lo harás ¿verdad?—.

— ¡Claro que no!, es mi bebé y si él no lo quiere no me importa, no lo necesito— contestó con seguridad.

— ¡Eso es!, y yo te ayudaré— dijo Yukari mientras la tomaba de la mano. —Vaya… aun no lo termino de creer, pero ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?, es más, ¿por qué te arriesgaste así en la cancha? —le reprendió al pensar que alguien pudiese haberla lastimado.

—Lo siento, es que no sabía cómo decírtelo… y lo de hace rato no importa, en cierto punto me preocupabas más tú— respondió mientras volteaba a verla.

Yukari sonrió —eso es algo lindo de tu parte, pero aun así no debiste hacerlo, pudieron lastimarte—.

—Lo sé, pero es que enserio me asustó ver que la tonta de SeeU casi te deja inconsciente en medio de la cancha— se excusó.

—Ok, ya mejor olvidemos eso… volvamos con el asunto de bebé, dime, ¿qué piensas hacer?—.

Mayu soltó un suspiro —pues supongo que continuaré estudiando, pero después de graduarme me tomare un tiempo para cuidar el bebé y luego estudiaré en un universidad que está cerca de mi casa y buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo… sé que tengo dinero pero no quiero depender de lo que me de mi madre, prefiero ganar algo por mi cuenta— respondió.

—Wow… ¿y crees poder con todo?, porque no me molestaría darte una pequeña ayuda— en ese instante hizo una pausa para pensar algo —espera… ¿significa que vas a rechazar la posibilidad de una beca? ¿rechazas ir a la universidad en Tokio? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Así es, mejor aprovéchala tú, te la mereces de verdad— respondió con una gran sonrisa —oh, y gracias por tu apoyo, no estaría mal algo de ayuda—.

Yukari igualmente sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo —no te preocupes, todo estará bien… juntas podremos contra todo—.

—Así es, juntas por siempre amiga— completó Mayu mientras la seguía abrazando.

* * *

_Yay! :D ya esta el capitulo, que de hecho pude haber acabado desde hace casi una semana pero por cosas de evaluaciones y proyectos no puede completar hasta hoy c: bueno ya con esta gran revelación es que sucederan varias cosas "inesperadas" de aqui en adelante e igualmente apareceran otros personajes que ya veran si estan para ayudar o todo lo contrario. Eso de que la relación entre Mayu y Yukari es "extraña" pues decidi agregarlo para poder jugar con eso mas adelante :3 haber que se me ocurre :I ...supongo que eso es todo, hasta la proxima actualización que quizas sea muy pronto por que ya llevo hasta el capitulo siete :3_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo III: Decisiones_**

Había pasado dos mes desde la revelación de Mayu pero nada parecía haber cambiado, no al menos en el entorno de ambas jóvenes que se habían vuelto mas cercanas, nadie sospechaba del secreto que guardaban y esperaban que así continuara el mayor tiempo posible. Durante las últimas semanas Mayu había comenzado a usar sudaderas amplias sobre la blusa pues empezaba a quedarle ligeramente apretada y según en sus palabras "no quería que le preguntaran si había subido de peso", Yukari no lo consideraba algo realmente serio como para preocuparse pero sabía que su amiga haría lo posible por mantener las apariencias.

Estaban en la clase de historia cuando Yukari se percató de que Mayu estaba a punto de caer dormida en su pupitre, sabía que últimamente no había dormido bien por desvelarse buscando cosas en tiendas en línea pues quería empezar lo más pronto posible a tener listas las cosas para cuando el bebé naciera pero ya le había dicho que el dormir tan poco no era bueno y por lo visto solo hasta ese momento lo entendería. Quiso hacer lo posible por despertarla antes de que el profesor la viera pero fue muy tarde, el ruido de un libro cayendo abruptamente sobre un escritorio invadió el aula causando que Mayu se sobresaltara.

— ¡Mayu-san!— gritó la profesora apenas soltó el libro. —¿Se estaba durmiendo en mi clase?—.

Algunos compañeros se rieron al ver a la sobresaltada y confundida Mayu tratar de dar una respuesta. —D-disculpeme…— dijo en voz baja.

—Nada de disculpas jovencita, sabe muy bien lo que opino de los dormilones en mi clase— hizo una pausa y se fijó en la vestimenta de la chica. —¿Qué hace usando una prenda que no corresponde al uniforme? Me parece que ya no es invierno para venir tan cubierta ¿no lo cree?— le cuestiono mientras avanzaba a su lugar —sería su segunda falta al reglamento en lo que va del día ¿me podría dar una explicación por su inusual comportamiento?—.

—Emm… p-pues…—titubeaba nerviosa hasta que alguien habló por ella, era Yukari, que al parecer desde hace instantes deseaba intervenir.

—Lo que pasa, Luka-sensei, es que Mayu no ha estado muy bien de salud, al parecer fue un muy grave resfriado y el médico le recomendó cubrirse bien además de unos muy fuertes antibióticos que la dejan algo adormilada, es por eso que le pasó lo que usted vio, por favor no la regañe, le aseguro que no fue su culpa— dijo mostrándose lo más seria posible.

La profesora fijó su vista en Mayu. —¿Es cierto eso, señorita Kimura?— le preguntó.

—S-si profesora… enserio lamento haberme dormido, le juro que no fue intencional—.

—En ese caso espero no se repita, usted es de mis mejores alumnas y mandarla a detención sería una gran decepción— dijo mientras regresaba al frente y retomaba la lección.

Después del incidente la clase continuó sin ningún contratiempo, Mayu logró mantenerse despierta pero sin hacer otra cosa más que voltear a ver por momentos Yukari y tratar de agradecerle por la ayuda. Finalmente sonó el timbre anunciando el primer descanso y los alumnos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero antes de que el dúo de amigas pudiese salir fueron interceptadas por SeeU y Mizki quienes las veían con burla.

—Vaya, si que se te dan las mentiras ¿verdad?— dijo SeeU poniéndose frente a Yukari —¿tanto te importaba salvarle el pellejo a tu torpe amiga?—.

—Si tu lo dices… además, a ti no te incumbe si lo que digo en verdadero o no— respondió mientras trataba de quitarla de su camino.

—Tampoco te enojes, yo solo pregunté por qué si te soy sincera siento que no era necesario encubrirla por un regaño menor—.

—Pues te repito que eso a ti no te incumbe, además, yo no tengo por qué mentir, lamento decirte que no todas somos unas embusteras como ustedes dos— dijo Yukari con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, con que muy santas tú y tu amiguita ¿no?— dijo Mizki en esta ocasión.

—Cállate Mizki, además, a ninguna de ustedes les incumbe lo que hagamos— respondió Mayu con molestia.

Mizki y SeeU solo soltaron una carcajada —si, quizás tengas razón… pero vamos, no somos idiotas, nos consta que ustedes dos ocultan algo— dijo nuevamente Mizki para luego empujar a Mayu.

— ¡Hey, déjala!— exclamó furiosa Yukari.

— ¿Por qué el enojo, querida?— preguntó SeeU con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿que temes que le suceda?— completó Mizki.

—Solo déjenos en paz ¡malditas arpías!— gritó con enojo tomando a Mayu de la mano para luego abrirse paso entre ellas y alejarse del salón.

— ¡Estúpidas!— exclamó Yukari estando ya más lejos.

—Ignóralas, no les des el placer de verte así— dijo Mayu tratando de calmarla —desde niñas nos hacen eso, ya no debería de sorprendernos…—.

Yukari solo gruñó y le dio una patada al bote de basura que tenía cerca —¡te empujo! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿querías esperarte a algo peor?—.

—No… y lo entiendo, la verdad a mi también me molesto que hiciera eso, pero no dejes que el enojo te supere, el punto es evitar causar sospechas y en especial frente a ellas—

—Supongo que en eso ultimo tienes razón…— dijo mas tranquila y pensando en las palabras de su amiga —tendré que reprimir el deseo de matarlas— completó mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

—Enserio espero que lo hagas— rio igualmente y luego recordó el álbum de fotografías que llevaba bajo el brazo —hey, olvídate de eso y mira que traje— dijo mientras le enseñaba el cuaderno forrado de color lila y dorado —ya puse las nuevas fotos, vayamos a la biblioteca y podrás verlo sin que alguien te haga enojar— le sugirió.

Yukari volteó hacia ella y al verla tan sonriente no se pudo negar, la tomó del hombro y se encaminaron a la pequeña sala que tenía la biblioteca, al llegar se acomodaron en los mullidos sillones y comenzaron a ver las fotos estratégicamente ordenadas y decoradas que Mayu había puesto, en la mayoría de las hoja había pequeñas frases o fechas escritas y que les hacían recordar algún momento gracioso o incluso vergonzoso, cuando terminaron de verlo Yukari decidió que hablaran de algo.

— ¿Y ya se lo dijiste a tu madre?— le preguntó a la rubia.

—No… últimamente ella no ha estado en casa, unos negocios importantes la han mantenido a las afueras de la cuidad y casi no hemos podido hablar…— respondió con tristeza.

—No estés así, sé que tu madre a veces no está el tiempo que tu quisieras pero ambas se llevan muy bien, debes decírselo, ¿o como piensas explicarle cuando vea a un bebé por la casa?—.

—Sí, ya lo sé… pero temo que si se lo digo se enfurezca y me obligue a ponerlo en adopción—.

—Te aseguro que no lo hará, ella te adora y eso nunca cambiara—.

Mayu bajó la vista a la pantalla de su móvil y decidió cambiar de tema. —Mejor ya no hablemos de eso, tengo algo mejor que enseñarte— dijo mientras le acercaba el móvil

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿y que es?— preguntó intrigada.

—Es una de mis ecografías— respondió emocionada.

—Wow ¿es enserio?, vaya…— hizo una pausa para ver la imagen —pues… no distingo mucho pero no necesito verla para saber que será un bebé muy lindo— contestó con algo de nervios.

—Eso ni dudarlo, tendrá los mejores rasgos de su madre— dijo imitando una pose de modelo.

Yukari rio al ver a Mayu —si… yo se que si… oye, ¿qué te parece si busco nombres?— le sugirió.

Mayu la vio con emoción —¡en absoluto!, eres muy creativa y se que se te ocurrirá alguno muy bueno— dijo mientras daba unos saltitos de alegría. —Sin duda que serás su tía favorita— le dio un fuerte abrazo sin darse cuenta de la extraña expresión que apareció en el rostro de su amiga.

*1 mes después*

Ahora Mayu casi tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y había aumentado algo de peso por lo cual la blusa del uniforme ya no le cerraba bien y tenía que usar una sudadera para encubrirlo, pero para ella eso no era de gran preocupación pues le entusiasmaba pensar que entre más rápido pasara el tiempo más pronto podría tener en sus brazos a su futuro hijo. Sin embargo, Yukari empezaba a sentirse algo extraña con la peculiar situación.

—Yukari-chan, necesito contarte algo— le hablaba Mayu algo nerviosa a las orillas de la pista de atletismo, ere clase de educación física y había logrado hacer que el profesor la exentara un tiempo de tomar dichas clases.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le dijo mientras recuperaba algo de aliento y se acercaba a ella.

—León acaba de hablar conmigo…— respondió con algo de miedo presente en su voz.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿y-y que te dijo?—.

_*Flashback*_

Ya que era clase de educación física, y por consiguiente para ella significaba una hora libre, Mayu aprovecho para ir a una de las máquinas expendedoras que había en uno de los pasillos a comprarse un pequeño bocadillo, justo cuando tomó su paquete de galletas y se preparaba para regresar al patio fue interceptada por León que parecía estar muy molesto.

— ¡Dime que no es cierto!— exclamó furioso.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó confundida.

—Tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo— respondió —y el verte así no me sirve de apoyo— dijo señalando la sudadera color gris con negro.

— ¿Esto?— dijo jalando una de sus mangas —tengo frio y mi blusa se ensució ¿qué esperabas?—.

—No me creas estúpido, sé que no te deshiciste del "problema" ¿verdad?— preguntó evitando que alguien más escuchara.

Mayu enmudeció, no pensaba exponerse ni mucho menos con él.

—No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?—.

— ¡No!, y no lo haré, es mi hijo y me da igual lo que pienses, además, no te necesito yo sola puedo cuidarlo— respondió mientras trataba de apartarse de él.

—¿¡Es que acaso no entiendes!?, este capricho tuyo me arruinará— dijo mientras la tomaba con fuerza del brazo —ese parasito solo será un estorbo—.

—No le digas así a mi hijo o te destrozo esa cara bonita— le amenazó al mismo tiempo de que se soltaba de su agarre —además, ¿en que maldita cosa te puede arruinar? no te pido dinero ni nada, yo puedo bastarme por mi cuenta—.

—Si… eso dices ahora, pero luego querrás más y usaras a ese mocoso para arruinarme, eso hacen las fáciles como tú…— en ese momento sintió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Mayu quien de inmediato se alejó lo más rápido de él.

— ¡Púdrete! — gritó Mayu ya a lo lejos.

_*Fin Flashback*_

—Es un imbécil, ¿pero cómo se enteró?— preguntó Yukari confundida.

—N-no lo sé… pero sé que no es capaz de contárselo a alguien más, no le conviene—.

—Sí, eso es cierto… pero quizás es mejor que ya no te alejes, no al menos en esta clase, quiero ver si tiene el valor de acercarse y decirte eso cuando yo este contigo— dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Creo que tienes razón… bueno, te dejo continuar, hablamos luego— dijo mientras caminaba hacia una de las bancas y Yukari regresaba a la pista.

Ya en el receso, ambas fueron a su ya habitual lugar en la biblioteca y empezaron a hablar.

— ¿Sabes?, ese idiota no merece que le dirijas ni una palabra, déjalo que se pudra— dijo Yukari recostada en uno de los sillones.

—Lo sé, pero te recuerdo que yo no lo busqué, apareció de la nada… yo creía que ya no quería saber nada de mi— contestó Mayu con la vista en el techo. —Pero ¿por qué le tomamos tanta importancia?, es un niño mimado me consta que no se atreverá a hacerme algo— dijo con seguridad.

— ¿Segura?, alguien molesto o desesperado puede llegar a hacer tonterías…—.

—Estoy segura, lo conocí lo suficiente para saber que es un cobarde hablador, solo amenaza pero no lo cumple—.

—Pues si así lo crees, está bien, no me preocupare demasiado…—.

—Sí, hagamos eso…— en ese momento recordó algo y se acomodó en el sillón para buscar algo en el bolso de su falda —antes de que lo olvide, tengo algo que mostrarte— comentó con emoción.

— ¿A si?, ¿y qué es?—.

—Mira, son fotos de opciones para decorar el cuarto del bebé, ¿qué opinas?— preguntó Mayu mientras le extendía unos recortes.

—Cualquiera estaría bien— respondió Yukari casi de inmediato —aun tienes tiempo de elegir, si quisieras incluso podrías inventar un diseño—.

—Si, en eso tienes razón— dijo mientras volvía a guardar los recortes —¿te pasa algo, Yukari?—.

— ¿Eh?, no, para nada… solo quede agotada por correr casi una hora— respondió mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—Oh, ya veo… si, recuerdo lo cansado que era— dijo soltando una risa. —En ese caso mejor te dejo descansar y luego hablamos del bebé— sugirió con una sonrisa.

Yukari sonrió igualmente y se acostó en uno de los futones, Mayu igualmente lo hizo y parecía haber caído dormida rápido, por el contrario, Yukari solo se quedó observando a la nada, se sentía extraña y no comprendía por qué.

Al regresar a clases seguía sintiéndose rara, sentía una especie de confusión, pero pensó que era por el estrés, no pudo poner atención por más que lo intentaba y cada vez que veía hacia donde estaba Mayu el sentimiento de incomodidad regresaba, ya no sabría cuánto más soportaría esa situación, y como si el universo hubiera escuchado sus suplicas, finalmente sonó el timbre para anunciar la salida. Ya más aliviada estaba decidida a irse pero estaba tardando mucho en guardar sus cosas.

—Hey, Yukari ¿me oyes?— preguntó Mayu al verla perdida en sus ideas.

—Si… estoy bien ¿qué pasa?— respondió algo agitada.

—No, nada, solo te iba a preguntar si me acompañabas a la parada del autobús—.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, hoy no puedo… tengo que ir a casa rápido, ya sabes, ayudar a mi madre con unas cosas— se excusó mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

Mayu la vio con extrañeza, pero a la vez confiaba en su palabra —esta bien, en ese caso te veo el Lunes— dijo mientras se despedía con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de que Mayu se fuera, Yukari todavía se esperó un rato pues no quería que su amiga descubriera que le había mentido, cuando creyó que ya había esperado suficiente finalmente se encaminó a la salida, apenas dio unos pasos en la calle escuchó una voz masculina tras ella.

—Me parece que tú también quieres deshacerte de "eso" ¿no es así?— le preguntó —yo te puedo ayudar, pero con una condición…—.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hi .w. aqui otro capitulo del fic que pontro tendra drama c: y lo sé por que ya lo termine, solo me falta transcribirlo :D ya a partir del otro habra mas emocion pero espero que al menos a alguien hasta ahorita le vaya gustando, se que ahorita el fic se ve muy "rosa" pero eso pronto acabará (y menos mal, por que ya vi que las historias muy felices tipo "pase lo que pase siempre estaremos felices" no son lo mio, en redacción quizás no este tan mal pero al escribirlas a veces tardo mucho en poner solo cosas bonitas c':) y puuues creo que eso era todo, ya la tengo completa asi que desde ahorita el único problema sera tener tiempo para pasar los capitulos rapido XD si les esta gustando pueden dejar review, follow o favorito n.n hasta luego :D_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo IV: ¿Esto es traición?_**

—¿Y tú que haces aquí?— preguntó Yukari sin moverse de donde estaba.

—Posiblemente lo mismo que tú— respondió el desconocido.

—Lo dudo demasiado, yo no merodeo por aquí vigilando a Mayu como tú— contestó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Espiar? ¿yo?— dijo fingiéndose ofendido. —Bueno, es verdad… pero al menos yo no le miento para evadirla—.

Yukari enmudeció y murmuró algo inaudible para el sujeto, debió de molestarle que descubrieran su inofensivo acto.

—Hey, no te enojes linda, no se lo diré a tu amiguita—.

La joven rodó sus ojos con fastidio, estaba a poco de voltearse hacia el sujeto y propinarle un merecido golpe. —¿Sabes?, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, mejor dime quién demonios eres y por qué maldito motivo me estás hablando—.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un par de risas tras ella, eso solo colmaba más la ya poca paciencia que tenía. —¿Es que acaso no me reconoces? ¿alguien tan inteligente como tú? Vaya, y yo que creí que eras de buena memoria…—.

—¡Agh! ¿Qué acaso solo viniste a fastidiar? ¡mejor lárgate!— gritó ya fastidiada para luego voltear y encarar a ese sujeto, que hasta ahora era un anónimo, y llevarse una gran sorpresa que de inmediato se vio reflejada en su rostro —tiene que ser broma…— susurró.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente el timbre sonaba anunciando el comienzo de las clases por lo cual los alumnos empezaban a vaciar los pasillos para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones, todos a excepción de una joven de cabello violeta que se hallaba sentada silenciosamente en su pupitre pues había llegado desde muy temprano, sin embargo se le podía notar nerviosa y escribiendo rápidamente alguna cosa desde su teléfono móvil color plateado del que pendía un colgante de conejito color lila y que sostenía la mitad de un corazón. Estaba realmente concentrada en dicha acción que se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz frente a ella.

—Hola Yukari-san— le saludó Mew, una de sus compañeras que apenas había entrado al salón.

—H-hola…— respondió Yukari mientras se recomponía del ligero susto.

—Oh, disculpa, no quise asustarte ¿estás bien?—.

—Amm… sí, si estoy bien, no te preocupes— contestó recuperando la compostura —solo estaba distraída—.

—Entiendo— dijo con una sonrisa —¿paso algo con Mayu-san? usualmente ambas vienen juntas— preguntó señalando el asiento contiguo a Yukari.

—Para nada, creo que solo está enferma, los últimos días ha estado algo débil pero no es nada grave, quizás solo un resfriado—.

—Oh, en ese caso espero se recupere pronto— hizo una pausa y con discreción volteo a su alrededor y asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca —Yukari-san, dime la verdad, Mayu-san está embarazada ¿no es así? no le diré a nadie, solo es curiosidad—.

Yukari dejó caer el celular sobre la mesa apenas escuchó esas palabras y se quedó viendo fijamente a Mew, _"¿cómo lo supo? ¿acaso León termino por esparcir la noticia en el instituto? ¿o alguien más lo había descubierto? Perfecto, tanto tratar de mantener el dichoso secreto para nada…" _era lo único que pensaba mientras trataba de darle una respuesta a Mew.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?— fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar.

—Nadie, no te preocupes— respondió Mew para tranquilizarla —pero Aoki y yo empezamos a suponerlo, es decir, hay uno que otro detallito que nos ha llamado la atención, en especial su ausencia en las clases deportivas—.

—Claro… he de suponer que eso de algún modo levantaría sospechas ¿no?— dijo Yukari con una sonrisa fingida.

—Pero no te asustes, creo que esa idea solo Aoki y yo la tenemos y no le diremos a nadie más, pueden confiar en nosotras— respondió Mew con una gran sonrisa.

—Pues en ese caso ya tienes tu respuesta, pero ¿por qué la pregunta?—.

—No es por algo en especial, solo era para decirles algo, pero como solo estas tú creo que solo podre decírtelo a ti—.

—¿Y qué cosa pensabas decirnos?—.

—Que eres una muy buena amiga, cualquier otra chica la hubiese traicionado e ido a decirle la notica a todos y solo por querer fastidiar, pero tú no hiciste eso y sin duda es algo para respetar… no cualquiera puede tener una amistad tan sincera y leal como la de ustedes, Mayu-san sí que es afortunada—.

Yukari se quedó en silencio, en parte le conmovían las palabras de Mew pero a la vez le causaban un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad, no se sentía merecedora del respeto que la otra chica decía tenerle pero igualmente esbozó una falsa sonrisa como respuesta, y de algún modo, darle la razón.

—Ella estará segura contigo— finalizó para luego retirarse a su lugar pues el profesor de ciencias no tardaría en entrar.

Luego de que llegara el profesor para dar inicio a la clase, Yukari, quien ya de por sí estaba hecha un mar de nervios por dentro ahora sentía varias emociones mezclarse en su interior las cuales cada vez aumentaban hasta el punto en que creyó que no podría tolerarlo más, pero para su alivio el sonido de la puerta logró distraerla creyendo que era Mayu o quizás alguien más que la salvaría de aquel conflicto interno que le atormentaba, sin embargo, lo que parecía su salvación ser transformó en algo distinto al ver a Luka entrando al aula y por lo visto venía a buscarla.

—Disculpe, profesor Shion ¿me permitiría hablar con la alumna Yuzuki?— habló Luka desde la esquina del salón.

—Por supuesto, señorita Yuzuki haga favor de salir con la profesora Megurine— indicó el maestro para luego volver a retomar la clase.

Apenas se puso de pie sintió varias miradas posarse sobre ella, en especial las de Mew y Aoki que trataban de decirle que estuviera tranquila y luego las de SeeU y Mizki que parecían disfrutar de verla en esa peculiar situación, completamente abrumada tomó aire y salió tratando de ignorar aquella indeseada atención.

—¿Sucede algo, Luka-sensei?— se atrevió a preguntar ya estando afuera del aula.

Luka no respondió, solo se limitó a caminar a la oficina con Yukari a sus espaldas quien empezaba a creer que quizás se había metido en un serio problema, luego de unos minutos finalmente llegaron a la oficina de la profesora, la cual fue cerrada apenas entraron, para que Luka pudiese finalmente responder a la gran incógnita en la que se encontraba la joven.

—Haga favor de sentarse— le indicó mientras ella hacia lo mismo en la gran silla de cuero negra que estaba frente a su escritorio de madera. —Antes que nada una disculpa por tener que sacarla de clases de esta forma, pero la situación lo requería—.

—No se preocupe, profesora, si es algo de importancia lo comprendo— se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la silla de terciopelo rojo —¿qué sucede?—.

—Me alegra que comprenda, y si, es algo realmente serio… ¿hay algo que deba saber sobre su compañera, la señorita Kimura?— preguntó con un tono demasiado serio.

—¿D-disculpe?— contestó Yukari confundida y sintiendo como un sudor frio le recorría el cuerpo.

—A lo que me refiero, es si usted conoce de algún problema o "situación especial" en la que pueda estar involucrada su amiga—.

Yukari parpadeó un par de veces antes de dar una respuesta. —Pues aparte de la ausencia de su madre en casa las últimas semanas… no, no hay nada relevante—.

—Entiendo… mire, el motivo de mi pregunta es más que nada porque usted y ella se llevan muy bien, supuse que usted me podría dar respuesta a lo que ha sucedido hace menos de una hora— dijo inclinándose un poco sobre el escritorio.

—¿Q-que cosa?— preguntó atemorizada de escuchar la posible respuesta.

—Se lo diré en un momento, ahorita quiero hablar de otras cosas sobre la señorita Kimura y que igualmente espero usted sepa darme alguna explicación—.

Yukari asintió con poco animo pero no tenía más opción que acceder a la petición, alterarse solo empeoraría lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo.

—Primero, últimamente he recibido algunos comentarios de los profesores en los que mencionan el poco interés que la señorita Kimura ha tenido en las clases, cosa que usted más que nadie entenderá por que llama mi atención, ambas son las estudiantes más aplicadas y el empezar a restarle interés a las clases es algo realmente fuera de lo común…—.

—No se preocupe, es que últimamente ha estado ocupada con algunas cosas en casa, pero es solo algo temporal, se lo aseguro— respondió con total seguridad.

—Permítame terminar, señorita Yuzuki— dijo Luka con tono severo después haber sido interrumpida por la joven —quizás esta pregunta le parezca indiscreta, pero como dije antes, es algo necesario ¿hay algún tipo de relación entre la señorita Kimura y el joven Mutsume?—.

Yukari se paralizó al escuchar el apellido Mutsume, pues era claro que se refería a León lo cual la dejaba en un punto muy delicado, si su respuesta era afirmativa corría el gran riesgo de levantar sospechas y con ello que todo el secreto se rompiera, pero si contestaba que no existía posibilidad de empeorar todo y más si gracias al incidente que aun desconocía ya se sabía que cuando menos ellos eran pareja.

Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, respondió de la mejor forma que pudo rogando no empeorar el problema. —N-no… bueno, al menos yo casi no he hablado con él y Mayu solo fue su amiga por un breve tiempo, después de eso ya no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra… ¿por qué la pregunta, profesora?—.

Luka la observó por unos momentos, era imposible saber si en serio se había creído tal respuesta pero Yukari rogaba que así fuera. —¿Así que solo eso? ya veo… entonces deberá haber otra explicación para lo sucedido—.

Yukari asintió —supongo… ¿me podría decir que sucede?—.

—Pues al parecer hubo un incidente en el que se vió involucrada su amiga y sospechamos que el joven Mutsume igual, pero con lo que me ha dicho quizás haya que reconsiderar eso último… por cierto, tal vez esto que le diga no le parezca apropiado pero ya sabe que en las investigaciones hay que dudar de todos, y por eso me veo en necesidad de decirle que usted también está bajo sospecha, posiblemente hoy o mañana vendrá un oficial a hacerle preguntas—.

Yukari palideció al escuchar eso último, ya suficiente era con saber que a su amiga le había pasado malo y ahora también la consideraban sospechosa, además ¿por qué razón sospecharían de ella? ¿acaso había algo que reafirmara tan extraña idea?, muchas preguntas empezaban a formularse en su mente y la profesora parecía empezar a notarlo.

—Mire, no voy a exigir que me diga todo en este momento, aunque si le soy sincera realmente espero que usted no tenga nada que ver con lo sucedido y que las palabras del joven León hace un rato no sean más que disparates a causa de la tensión…—.

—Espere, ¿él dijo algo? ¿qué cosa?— le interrumpió Yukari ahora más exaltada.

—No creo que deba decírselo, más que nada porque me parecería una falta de respeto a la privacidad de su compañero, lo del incidente se lo podrá decir la misma señorita Kimura ya que por lo visto los detalles del mismo solo se atreverá a hablarlos con usted, de hecho en el hospital se negó a hablar con los oficiales así que he se suponer que con alguien cercano, como su amiga, se sentirá mas segura para hablar… solo espero que cual sea el motivo no sea muy grave, ustedes tienen un futuro muy prometedor, no hagan algo que pueda truncarles dicho destino ¿entendido?—.

Yukari asintió y salió rápidamente de la oficina —maldita sea Mutsume, esta vez ha sido demasiado… ahora si te las veras conmigo— maldijo entre dientes —me las pagaras…—.

* * *

**_Suspenso time /owo/! ok ya ._. de hecho no creo que enserio haya dejado gran incognita pero al menos traté :3 transcribir este cap si que fue un reto por que me dolia la cabeza pero lo logre! c: siento que este fue mitad relleno y mitad revelaciones pero tuve que ponerle cosas adicionales por que si no quedaba muy breve y a mi no me gusta escribir cosas de menos de mil palabras :I_**

**_Creo que no se me ocurre algo mas que decir, asi que espero les guste el capitulo y si es asi pueden dejar review o solo un follow o favorito, cualquiera es bien recibido n.n hasta la proxima actualización :D_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo V: ¿Sigo contando contigo?_**

Después de la breve plática con Luka, Yukari estaba demasiado nerviosa como para retomar sus actividades escolares así que luego de un poco de insistencia le permitieron retirarse antes pues aseguró que deseaba ver como se encontraba su amiga, antes de retirarse le dijeron que Mayu se había retirado del hospital luego de haber hablado con los oficiales y que una de las sirvientas, llamada Sonika, fuera por ella. Apenas cruzó las puertas de la institución, Yukari, en vez de ir con su amiga como había dicho que haría, se dirigió con rapidez hacia un lugar indefinido a la vez que buscaba algo en su bolso.

—Maldita sea, más vale que ahora respondas— refunfuñaba mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a teclear un número, espero unos minutos pero solo escucho la misma grabación del buzón de voz, apenas colgó sintió una furia recorrerle el cuerpo y estaba a punto de lanzar muy lejos el móvil cuando el tono de nuevo mensaje llamó su atención, al revisar vio que era de él haciéndola sentir más tranquila.

_"Sé muy bien que vienes a verme así que apúrate y evita llamar mucho la atención" _era lo que decía el breve mensaje y obedeciendo aceleró el paso cruzando por una calle no muy transitada. Luego de unos veinte minutos finalmente llegó hasta la entrada de la mansión y deteniéndose frente al gran enrejado negro tomó algo de aire, ¿y por qué no?, también de valor antes de oprimir el timbre haciendo que la reja se abriera en par para cruzar hasta quedar frente a una gran puerta de madera con incrustaciones de plata, se quedó estática por varios minutos hasta que finalmente tocó. No pasó mucho para que un mayordomo de traje azul marino le abriera y por lo visto este estaba al tanto de que ella llegaría pues la dejo pasar sin hacer preguntas o algo parecido.

—Señorita Yuzuki, el señor ya la espera— dijo guiándola hasta las escaleras cubiertas por una alfombra roja y casi de inmediato se escuchó otra voz.

—Muchas gracias Tonio, creo que mi amiga ya puede seguir el camino sin ayuda, puedes retirarte— le ordenó.

—Por supuesto, estaré cerca por si requiere algo— dijo el mayordomo para luego retirarse.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí… ¿qué necesitas decirme y como sabias que vendría?— preguntó Yukari con los brazos cruzados.

—Era de esperarse ¿no crees? si te sentías en riesgo de ser culpada era claro que no aceptarías hundirte tú sola en tal problema— contestó mientras se recargaba en la barandilla de la escalera.

Yukari entrecerró los ojos sin decir nada.

El joven solo soltó una risa al ver si reacción. —Sé que estoy en lo correcto, y siendo honesto no me sorprende, yo haría lo mismo—.

—Eso es de esperarse, a ti te criaron de esa forma… si yo me preocupo es por qué me aseguraste que esto sería rápido y en especial muy discreto, pero no sé qué estupidez hayas hecho que solo empeoró todo— contestó molesta.

—¿Perdón? ¿se supone que ahora es mi culpa? Si tú no le hubieras metido semejantes ideas a Mayu quizás ni siquiera estaríamos pasando por esto—.

—Yo no le metí ideas… ella quería conservar al bebé desde el principio, yo solo estoy en medio de esto cuando mucho—.

—Mentira, acabaste así por voluntad— le corrigió para molestia de la joven.

—¿Sabes?, creo que eso es irrelevante en este momento, yo solo quiero saber que locura hiciste, o mejor dicho, que trataste de hacer— dijo Yukari cambiando abruptamente el tema.

El chico resopló en muestra de fastidio y le indicó que la siguiera —está bien, pero te lo diré en privado… no confío en que los empleados mantengan la boca cerrada— dijo mientras subían por las escaleras para luego encerrarse en uno de los cuartos más alejados.

—Ahora ya estamos a solas, justo como querías ¿ya me puedes explicar todo?— preguntó Yukari mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón blanco y dejaba su bolso en el suelo.

—Está bien, lo haré…—.

.

.

.

.

_Eran las 7:30 de la mañana de ese mismo día y Mayu alistaba los últimos detalles antes de irse al instituto, ese día vestía una sudadera lila cubriendo la parte superior de su uniforme y estaba guardando algo de dinero para ir a consulta cuando terminaran las clases, a dicha consulta la acompañaría Sonika quien era la única que conocía su situación y había aceptado mantener todo en secreto._

_—¿Ya está lista, señorita?— habló Sonika desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_—Por supuesto, bajaré en un momento— contestó con alegría dándose un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo._

_Minutos después Mayu ya se encontraba en el comedor revisando rápidamente la agenda de su celular._

_—Umm… eso huele delicioso— comentó dejando el celular y ahora fijando su atención en Sonika._

_—Me alegra que así lo creas, en estos momentos debes comer muy bien para que el bebé crezca sano y fuerte— le respondió mientras servía un plato de waffles con miel y fruta además de un vaso con jugo de naranja._

_Mayu sonrió y comió encantada lo que su nana la había preparado. —Bien, ya terminé— anunció minutos después mientras tomaba su móvil y su bolso._

_—¿Te irás a pie?— preguntó Sonika algo sorprendida._

_—Sí, no te preocupes estaré bien— respondió con una sonrisa._

_—Está bien pero ten cuidado— dijo acariciando su mejilla —te veo al rato en el consultorio—._

_Mayu asintió y salió con tranquilidad. No pasaron más de cinco minutos desde que había salido y sintió que alguien la observaba. —¿Hola?— preguntó nerviosa mientras volteaba en todas direcciones pero al no obtener respuesta sacudió la cabeza creyendo que todo era producto de su imaginación y continuó su camino ahora cruzando por un pasaje en el parque._

_—Te advertí que terminaras con esto— escuchó una voz tras ella y que parecía provenir de los árboles._

_—¿Uh?... ¿q-quién está ahí?— balbuceó deteniéndose y volteando hacia donde creyó provenía la voz._

_—Esto pudo acabar de forma más rápida, lástima que optaste por terminarlo de forma menos "amigable"—._

_—León ¿e-eres tú? ¡esto no es gracioso!— exclamó dejando caer su bolso._

_—Nadie dijo que lo sería… y da igual quien sea, solo me importa acabar con esto de una buena vez— dicho esto una silueta emergió y sacando lo que parecía una navaja comenzó a avanzar hacia ella —no tardaremos mucho…—._

_En ese momento el sujeto corrió hacia Mayu la cual había quedado paralizada al ver lo que este tenía en su mano, tenía el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas negro por lo que le fue imposible identificarlo. Mayu reaccionó y trató de escapar pero le fue imposible al sentir como el chico misterioso la tomaba con fuerza de los brazos y colocaba el arma en su cuello a la vez que la hacía caer de rodillas al suelo._

_—¡Déjame!— gritó tratando se zafarse del agarre mientras se cubría el vientre._

_—¡Te lo advertimos! ahora abstente a las consecuencias— en ese momento la jaló del cabello para poder detenerla mejor. Durante el forcejeo Mayu logró alejar el afilado objeto de su cuello pero no evitando que este le lastimara las manos y brazos además de un leve corte en la mejilla, cuando creyó haberse librado sintió como el sujeto la tomaba nuevamente del cuello para volverle a apuntar con la navaja pero con la fuerza que le quedaba logró gritar un par de veces._

_—¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede allí?— se escuchó a un hombre gritar mientras se acercaba al lugar y que para suerte de Mayu la había escuchado._

_—¡Carajo!— maldijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba por entre los árboles._

.

.

.

.

—La muy maldita gritó y ya no pude hacerle nada, posiblemente solo un par de rasguños— dijo metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

—Tú… ¡eres un grandísimo tarado!— gritó —y no solo por haber sido tan lento que ella logró llamar la atención de alguien, sino porque ahora me consideran sospechosa de lo sucedido—.

—Mas te vale tener cuidado en cómo te diriges a mí ¿eh?, además, te recuerdo que León tampoco está muy librado de esto así que no estés de quejumbrosa…— luego de eso hizo una pausa para pensar algo y volvió a su expresión burlona viendo fijamente a Yukari. —¿Sabes? luego de meditarlo he decidido revelarte algo, cabe recalcar que León prefería mantenerlo en secreto pero creo que será mejor que lo sepas ¿quién sabe? quizás y hasta seas mas cooperativa— comentó mientras se acercaba a ella.

—León… por él estamos así… dudo mucho confiar en algo que tu hermano haya decidido, pero estoy tan desesperada que lo haré, anda, dilo de una vez— respondió Yukari mientras su cubría el rostro con las manos.

—Vaya que lo estás…— dijo el chico entre risas —pero no deberías de dudar sobre las capacidades de mi hermano, sí, me consta que suele ser un torpe el 90% del tiempo sin embargo cuando tiene buenas ideas nadie se lo puede negar. Volviendo a lo que te decía, te admitiré una cosa: sin dudas fui un torpe al momento de actuar, pero el que te consideren "sospechosa" no es tan accidental… entre él y yo arreglamos eso—.

—¿¡Ustedes qué!?— exclamó incrédula mientras se levantaba violentamente del sillón —¿¡por qué demonios hicieron eso!?—.

—Mejor cálmate que hacer un berrinche no te ayudará, y menos conmigo— le advirtió mientras la hacía sentarse de nuevo —te lo dije en un principio, si uno está en riesgo no se hundirá solo, aquí es parejo te guste o no—.

—¡Pero por tu idiota hermano es que está sucediendo esto!—.

—¡Hey, cuidado con lo que dices! Además, la zorra de tu amiga no se queda atrás—.

—¡Cállate!— respondió furiosa.

—¿Ahora la defiendes? por favor, no me hagas reír— expresó con burla —después de acceder a esto no te sirve eso de actuar como la amiga leal—.

—Pues a veces enserio que me arrepiento de ello…— susurró bajando la mirada.

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa haciéndolo acercarse a Yukari y tomarla con fuerza de las muñecas. —¿¡Qué carajo acabas de decir!? ¡tú no te largaras como si no hubieses hecho nada!—.

—¿A-ah sí? ¿y por qué?— le retó tratando de no sonar asustada.

—No te hagas la desentendida, sé que ya estas lo suficientemente preocupada al saber lo que hicimos y déjame decirte que eso es una miseria a comparación de lo que podemos hacer en realidad, si, quizás hice mal al descubrirme mientras corría y por eso creyeron que León era el que huía pero el mentirle a un par de oficiales tontos fue más que suficiente para tenerlos distraídos investigándote, en eso se llevaran ¿cuánto? ¿una semana? posiblemente mas y con eso me basta para pensar algo mas pero ahora teniéndote más "servicial". En esto ahora tú deberás de participar y si en tu afán de ser la gran amiga salvadora se te ocurre decirle algo a Mayu te aseguro que la policía será el menor de tus problemas ¿he sido claro?— dijo finalmente liberándola.

Yukari se quedó muda por varios minutos hasta que finalmente pareció volver en si. —Significa que estoy en esto ya sea por las buenas o las malas ¿no es así?— dijo en voz baja.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas y espero que ya no vuelvas con tus actitudes de "salvadora"—.

—Por lo visto eso ya no es opción… ¿y que esperas que haga?—.

—Necesito pensarlo, pero por ahora puedes sernos útil tratando a Mayu como siempre, ya sabes, hablando pasando rato juntas y de preferencia evitando mencionar al bebé o si es posible convencerla de que su vida será más sencilla sin esa molesta carga, con suerte quizás la convenzas y eso facilite las cosas—.

Yukari se mordió el labio y asintió —como quieras… pero más te vale que el plan sea bueno, Yohioloid—.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto, en un lugar más apartado dos personas estaban en la sala de espera de un consultorio del hospital local, eran Mayu y Sonika que esperaban tranquilamente a que fueran las 3:30, hora en la cual el médico Kamui la revisaría.

—Mayu, honestamente no sé cómo logras mantenerte tan calmada… ese sujeto pudo hacerte algo horrible— dijo Sonika viéndole el vendaje de su mano izquierda.

—El ponerme mal no serviría de nada, además, no le deje tan fácil que me hiciera algo, esto son solo cosas menores— dijo señalando el rasguño en su mejilla y su mano lastimada.

—Puede ser, pero aun así me preocupa… ¿no crees que haya sido algo planeado?— preguntó intranquila.

—Oh Sonika, tampoco exageremos— respondió Mayu con una sonrisa —ya sabes que siempre hay locos rondando, probablemente solo estuve en el lugar y momento equivocados—.

—Puede ser, pero no pienso arriesgarme de nuevo y desde mañana yo misma te llevaré en auto ¿entendido?—.

Mayu sonrió y asintió —lo que sea con tal de que ya estés más calmada—.

Luego que ambas se abrazaran el médico entró. —Buenas tardes, siempre tan puntal Mayu-san— dijo mientras las hacía entrar al consultorio.

—Ya me conoce doctor, siendo algo tan importante no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde—.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, entonces comencemos—.

Pasados veinte minutos la revisión terminó y ahora estaban a la espera de que el médico les dijera como iba progresando todo.

—Supongo que todo está bien ¿no es así?— preguntó Mayu.

—En absoluto, eso significa que has cumplido con lo que te sugiero cada mes y en esta ocasión solo te recomendaré unas vitaminas— respondió mientras escribía algo.

—Me parece bien— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y aunque no me quiero entrometer en asuntos personales me veo forzado a preguntarte si ya le has contado a tu madre, se ve que tienes buena compañía pero ella igual merece saberlo ¿no crees?—.

Mayu suspiró —sí, lo sé… pero aun no me siento lista para eso, así que no puedo asegurarle nada— sacó un par de billetes y se lo entregó —aun así espero que podamos mantener esto en secreto, yo sabré cuando será el momento de decírselo—.

El médico tomó el dinero y le entregó la receta asintiendo —está bien, es tu decisión y tampoco puedo obligarte aunque conociéndola sé que lo tomará bien—.

—Si… quizás tenga razón—.

—Ya verás que sí y ya que todo marcha bien te veré el próximo mes— dijo despidiéndose de ambas con un apretón de manos.

Ambas salieron del hospital y fueron de inmediato por las vitaminas para luego regresar a la mansión la cual no era muy grande ya que no mucha gente vivía allí y apenas cruzaron la cerca vieron a alguien sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada.

—¿Yukari?— preguntó Mayu sorprendida al verla.

—¡H-hola!— contestó poniéndose de pie rápidamente —b-bueno, es que escuché lo que te sucedió y quise venir a verte— dijo estrujando las correas de su bolso.

—¿Ya lo sabes?— dijo con una expresión de incredulidad.

—Si, Luka-sensei me avisó en la mañana pero por lo visto no te pasó nada serio, menos mal…—.

—Lo sé, pero ven conmigo y hablamos a dentro, Sonika podría prepararnos algo— sugirió tomándola del brazo para que entrase con ella.

Las tres entraron y Mayu junto con Yukari fueron a su cuarto.

—Entonces no te pasó nada grave ¿verdad?— preguntó Yukari sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—No, solo lo que ves— dijo extendiendo su mano izquierda y el corte en su mejilla.

—Eso me alegra… entonces mañana te veré en clases— dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

—Umm… no realmente, los oficiales me sugirieron no salir aunque sea por lo que resta de la semana pero podemos vernos cuando salgas o enviarnos mensajes—.

Yukari hizo una mueca de duda.

—No te pongas así, volveré pronto— dijo tratando de animarla —además, todo eso es por mi bien y tú también estarás para protegerme—.

—S-si… c-claro…— respondió tratando de verse tranquila —pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿si?—.

Mayu asintió y pasaron un buen rato charlando sobre cosas de la escuela y planes para el fin de semana, luego comieron de las galletas que Sonika les había preparado para finalmente despedirse asegurando que se verían mañana. Ya no estando muy lejos de su casa, Yukari sintió vibrar su celular y vió un mensaje de Yohioloid el cual prefirió ignorar por el momento pues necesitaba estar a solas y aclarar sus ideas. Apenas cruzó la puerta se dejó caer en el suelo y respiró hondo.

—Discúlpame por favor… pero esto es por el bien de todos…— susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya 23 páginas en word woooh! :D bueno no es mucho pero es de lo más avanzado que llevo en un proyecto c': ¿cuando paso sin actualizar? ni idea pero ya era justo subir algo x.x un mes de vacaciones para nada, solo me la pasé sufriendo por falta de motivación e ideas :c peeero ya volví a estar mejor y estoy actualizando la mayor cantidad de fics que pueda antes de volver a la universidad owo y pues en lo que cargo este cap igual estoy transcribiendo un capitulo de Sweet Revenge :'D **

**Sin mas que decir (para no extenderme XD) dejo esto y me voy :3 si les gustó pueden dejar review, follow o favorito nwn**


End file.
